


Magic to Do [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [30]
Category: Now You See Me (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MCU/Now You See Me crossover.</p><p>    In which Bruce and Tony become obsessed with the story of the Four Horsemen's heists--Tony wants to know how, Bruce wants to know why, and everybody wants to be the smartest guy in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic to Do [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magic to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897285) by [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter). 



 

 **Title:** Magic To Do  
  
**Fandom** : Avengers / Now You See Me  
  
**Author** : [heyjupiter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter)

  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
  
**Pairing:** Bruce Banner / Tony Stark  
  
**Rating: Gen**  
  
**Length:** 44:12  
  
**Summary:**  
In which Bruce and Tony become obsessed with the story of the Four Horsemen's heists--Tony wants to know _how_ , Bruce wants to know _why_ , and everybody wants to be the smartest guy in the room.

  
The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/897285)  
  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20HeyJupiter/Magic%20to%20Do.mp3)  
  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZeURvbHY5ZjN3SFU/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
